In the modern environment of today, a large amount of information is delivered through written communications. These written communications can include street signs, location indicators, alerts, billboard advertisements, scrolling information tickers, and/or the like. Generally, this type of environmental visual information allows for efficient delivery of information to a large number of people in an area. However, this delivery solution breaks down if the intended recipient is unable to read the visual information located in the environment. For example, the intended recipient may be visually impaired. Alternatively, the intended recipient may be illiterate, may not understand the language, etc.
For example, with respect to people who are visually impaired, there currently exist mechanisms for them to be able to read at close range (e.g., Braille); however these only deliver information to the person when the person is in direct contact. As such, visually impaired people frequently live without the knowledge of what is around them. They may recognize things when they hear or touch them, but they are currently unable to recognize environmental visual information—on the streets, malls, restaurants, beach, parks, etc., that are based on text signs or signs with particular symbols on them to deliver descriptions or alerts—unless someone else reads it to them.